Terrible Things
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Inspired by Terrible Things by Mayday Parade / Set in future: Lucas tells his four year old son about his mother/ For the Rucas63015challenge (one-shot)


**a/n: Hey everyone! This is my first try at a Lucas/Riley story and it is for cowgirlangel95's Rucas contest. This is a song-fic. Inspired by the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. I will be using some lyrics from the song in this story. I recommend to listen to the song, it will help along with the storyline. The song and show doesn't belong to me.**

 **This story is set future. The words in normal font is present time and the slanted ones are like flashbacks and memories. Warning: It's sad.**

* * *

 _"Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things"_

* * *

"Daddy!" Four year old Matthew Friar exclaimed, running to his dad and giving him a hug. Lucas, who kneeled down to be at his son's height level, hugged him back.

"Hi buddy, how ya doing?" Lucas had been working all day, and all that got him through was the thought of seeing his little boy.

"Good daddy, I made a special picture just for you" Matthew informed with a bright smile.

"Just for me?" Lucas picked up his son, and walked back to the apartment which his son ran out of.

Matthew nodded.

"Where is that special picture?" Lucas asked, setting his son down in the living room. He went to go watch t.v.

"It's right here" Maya says, walking out of the kitchen. " I just hot glued it to a picture frame for you" She passed him the picture in the frame. It was a picture of him and Matthew with a heart in the middle.

"How was he today?" He asked, their normal routine. Maya watches Matthew Monday and Friday. His mother watches him Tuesday through Thursday, the Matthews family watches him over weekends whenever Lucas had to work. It hurt him, every time. Knowing it was taking away from their time together, but he dealt with it. It hurt more dropping him off to Cory and Topanga's place. Just being there breaks his heart, even three years later.

"He's a good cowboy junior" She replied with a smile, but he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"He's so much like her" Maya said looking at Matthew.

Lucas looked at his son. He has his mother's smile.

"Yeah he does"

Maya cleared her throat to keep herself from crying. "Would you guys like to stay and eat?"

"Won't be able too, but I appreciate the offer. The Matthews invited us to dinner" Lucas said, putting emphasis on the word us. Maya was invited as well, but has always declined.

"No thank you"

"Maya-

Before he could finish Matthew walks in. "Daddy do you like my picture?"

"Yes it's amazing" Lucas complimented. " I think you're a better artist then Aunty Maya"

Matthew smiled, and looked awe-struck. "Really?"

Maya picked up Matthew. "Really" She tried to keep her voice from cracking.

"Thanks Aunty Maya" He said with his signature smile.

"No problem honey"

It hit them both of them were knocked over. Honey is the nickname she always called his mom. Lucas looked over at Maya, all she did was look down. She tried to blink back her tears.

"You okay?" Matthew asked his aunty, seeing how sad she looked.

"I'm always okay ranger rick junior" She always tried to nickname him as Lucas's kid and not Riley's because it hurt to much.

...

"Daddy who is R-I-L-E-Y?" Matthew asked on the car ride to his grandparents house. He spells out the name and by time he gets to the letter "L" Lucas's stomach is in knots.

"Where'd you see that name?" He asked, trying to keep his voice leveled.

"Well I was in Aunty Maya's room and I saw this letter on her mirror. Most of it was in loopy letters. But I remembered the name on the bottom" The young boy answered honestly, he is very smart for his age.

Lucas felt the knot in his stomach grow. He took a deep breath.

"R-I-L-E-Y spells Riley" Lucas explained.

"That's such a nice name" Matthew complimented.

"Who is she, daddy?"

... ... ...

 _Lucas and Riley held hands as they entered Farkle's family mansion. They just graduated high school and Farkle was throwing the big graduation party. Today, being their graduation day, is also a special day for another reason. Lucas planned on proposing today. He felt nervous and the ring felt like a heavy rock in his pocket. The only one who was in on it was Maya. He took inspiration from Cory and Topanga. He knew Topanga asked Cory during their graduation ceremony. But Lucas wanted to be a little different. He got their blessing to marry Riley, they just didn't know when he was going to ask._

 _Everyone was giving their little speeches of goodbyes and good luck. Lucas was anxiously waiting for his turn. Riley instantly went to Maya's side as they walked in, leaving Lucas to his frantic thoughts. When Farkle was done with his speech, Lucas took the mic._

 _Riley leaned on her best friend's shoulder, tears in her eyes. "It's over Maya. Everyone is going off to do their own thing. I'm scared, I don't want to lose anyone"_

 _Maya wiped her tears. "Hey don't cry. It's a very happy day. Now it's only going to get better" Maya told her with a smile, seeing Lucas in the corner of her eye._

 _Confused, Riley looked up. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Lucas went to hold Riley's hand, and they looked each other in the eyes. The butterflies came back, and this time it was a swarm of them. " I love you Riley, more then I loved anybody ever. You are my princess and you changed me to the better person I am today"_

 _He got down on one knee._

 _"Riley Matthews will you marry me?"_

 _... ... ..._

"Riley is the love of my life" Lucas told Matthew on the car ride. "She always will be"

He remembered everything like it was yesterday. He remembers her smile, her laugh. He remembers how she promised Cory if the baby was a boy, she'd name him Matthew in honor of the Matthews family to keep the name. Lucas couldn't argue with that, the baby already gets his last name. He remembers everything about his first love, his wife, his everything.

Lucas pulled into the parking space in front of Topanga's bakery.

"Here we are" Lucas said, as he got out and unbuckled his son.

"Let's go see Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Auggie"

* * *

 _"Don't fall in love there's just too much to lose"_

* * *

 _"Lucas" Riley's voice was shaky, as soon as Lucas walked in he felt it. "Can we talk?"_

 _He just finished his classes and had to drive down town for his part time job. All he wanted was to sleep. But saw that his wife was in distress. Riley was sitting on the couch of their apartment, with her hand on her stomach._

 _"Riley, baby, you okay?" Lucas asked, instantly alert and by his wife's side._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked after not getting a response, getting more frantic by the second._

 _"Well that's the thing. I'm still deciding if this is something wrong or not" She said, then took a deep breath._

 _He held her face in his hands. "Riley, what happened?" He asked, voice full of concern._

 _"I'm pregnant"_

 _His face lit up, and Lucas felt his heartbeat a little faster. He's so happy. He really wanted to be a parent, but they planned on waiting. But he didn't care, all he felt was pure joy._

 _Lucas picked up Riley, spun her around and kissed her cheek._

 _Riley giggled at his reaction and held on to the couch when he put her down._

 _"Whoa, you're shaking the little one up in there"_

 _They laughed._

 _Riley looked at Lucas. "You're really excited?"_

 _"Why wouldn't I be?" Lucas asked._

 _"Because we've been married less then a year and just started college" She answered, tears in her eyes._

 _"Don't you worry my princess" Lucas said, wiping her tears and giving her a kiss. "We'll get through this together"_

 _... ... ..._

When they got home from the bakery, all Lucas could think about was Riley. Reminders of her were literally everywhere. In their son's face, his smile. Maya's nickname. All he wanted to do was breakdown.

Matthew fell asleep on the car ride. When they got home, Lucas carried him to his room, so he could continue napping. To get his mind off things he decided to make dinner.

Once dinner was finished being made, he went to go wake up Matthew.

When he woke up, he stretched then looked at his father and smiled.

"Hi daddy"

"Hi bubba" He greeted, adopting the nickname Cory use to call Auggie.

"Can you tell me more about Riley?" He asked.

"Sure" The answer was painful, but Lucas couldn't deny his son this.

"Is she my mommy?"

Lucas felt tears about to come.

"Yes, she is"

"Where is she daddy?"

... ... ...

 _Lucas came home after an exhausting day of work and school. He threw his stuff aside and barley made it home without passing out._

 _Nothing made his day brighter then the sight of his son running to give him a hug._

 _"Dada!" One year old Matthew exclaimed, giving his daddy a hug._

 _Lucas picked him up. "Hi Matthew" He kissed his son's cheek. "Where is your mommy?" He asked concerned. Riley is usually right behind Matthew when he runs, he's a little clumsy, like his mommy._

 _"She sad" Matthew explained. "She in room"_

 _Lucas ran into their room, worry filled his gut. He knew it had to be something serious. He remembered her saying something about going to a doctor's appointment earlier. Even on her darkest days Riley always kept a smile on her face for her son. He knew it had to be something terrible, if she was crying in front of Matthew._

 _"Riley, baby, what's wrong?"_

 _He found her lying on the bed, crying._

 _"Lucas, we need to talk..."  
_

... ... ...

"She's gone, baby, she's gone"

He felt the tears come and broke down. He never wanted to break down in front of Matthew. Being the only parent he had, he did his best to stay strong. But he couldn't help it. All these memories came back and they hurt so much.

Matthew hugged his dad.

"It's okay daddy. Don't cry"

Matthew kissed away his dad's tears. " I love you daddy, please don't cry"

"I love you too Matthew"

* * *

 _"You'll learn one day I'll hope and I'll pray that God shows you differently"_

* * *

"Lucas, can you stay for a little while?" Maya asked, that Friday when he came to pick Matthew up.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" He asked worried, he rarely seen Maya like this.

"Not really" She admitted. Matthew looked at his aunty. Maya picked him up. "You wanna go play with your new blocks"

"Sure" She put him down and he ran to the living room.

"You bought him blocks?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Of course I did, he's family. You don't need to pay be back Lucas" She said, knowing that Lucas would be very moral compass like and give her back money.

"That is how I know something is wrong" Lucas said, talking a seat on the kitchen table. Maya did the same. "You called me by my name twice"

"Well I'm still deciding if this is wrong" Maya admitted, looking down. Her words so similar to Riley's when telling him she was pregnant, it felt like a shock to him.

"You know how a while ago, made it three years since?"

He nodded, he felt his heart break again.

"Well, I was being stupid and drinking my sadness away" She tried to say this quickly, before she got fortune cookie advice. "And I met this guy and we talked and stuff" She didn't want to go into detail. "Long story short, I'm pregnant"

Then he saw something he hadn't seen in three years, Maya crying. He didn't know what to do or say. He wished for nothing more then for Riley to be here at this very moment. He just rubbed her back in comfort.

"But that's not what I wanted to tell you" She said, wiping her tears. " I mean that is only part of it"

She turned to him, and gave him a small smile.

"The baby is a girl. I'm naming her Riley"

 **a/n: Well, there it is. My attempt at Rucas. I know is wasn't cute and fluffy. I had this written out before, but was to scared to post it. Then I read about cowgirlangel95's contest and figured it was a sign for me to type it all up and post. But no worries, like I said at the end of Fix Me, I have another story coming soon. That one has many cute Rucas moments. Hope this didn't make you to sad.**

 **Hope you have a lovely day, thanks for reading.**

 **-Summer**


End file.
